Peculiar Incidences
by DianaRulz
Summary: The League is captured by a dangerous group of super villans, and forced to confront their greatest fears in a fight for their lives. Chpt 13: Luthor's in for a suprise! The End!
1. Peculiar Incidences

**Peculiar Incidences**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or any DC Hero's sob I don't own Gotham Pizza Palace either.

* * *

The Justice League is responding to an armed robbery in Gotham City: 

As the seven heroes approached the Bank of Gotham, several gunshots rung in the distance. They silently bowed their heads in respect and sadness as four occupied stretchers passed them. By the looks of the body-shaped lumps under the clean white sheets, the Leauge guessed they were 3 police and a child.

"It would probably be best to split up, and search the city for the criminals that robbed Gotham Bank, since the police said there were quite a few" Batman suggested. " That way, we can cover the city faster."

"Good idea. Diana and I will take this side of the street" Superman raiseed his hand in acknowledgement after he studied his surroundings. "Flash, you and Batman patrol the convenience store on the left."

Flash though that would be a good time to tell one of his jokes.

"Why am I always stuck with Mr. Dark and Mysterious when we have two lovely women on our team just wishing they could team up with the Flashmister for a change?"

Superman shook his head in disaproval at Flash, inferring that it wasn't the appropriate time for a witty comment.

"Shayera and I will search down that side street with J'onn. We dont have time to wait around while burglars loot the city!" Green Lantern interjected impatiently, managing to end the already tense conversation.

* * *

An old, rusty-red car sped away from the bank in the distance. Two large, scraggly men occupied the decaying front seats. 

"Hahah, that was easy enough. The Stupid League will never find us now! We're miles from the crime scene and we've got two fully-loaded pistols." one of the robbers snickered.

"Yeah, and just look at all the loot we made off wi-"

SMASH- the car suddenly slammed into something collosal, causing it to stop.

"What the!" The robbers struggled to get a glimpse of what they hit, but the deployed air bags were making it difficult. A clearly-angry Superman stood in front of the car- a dent the size of his fist buried in its grill. Wasting no time, the larger of both robbers reached under his chair cushion and pulled out a dangerous looking pistol.

He took a moment to pause as he aimed it at Superman's chest and said, "Who's the tough guy now superfreak? The criminal pressed down on the trigger, which realeased a large bullet through the shattered windsheild and directly at the Man of Steels heart. It bounced off his chest with a "clank", leaving the burglar speachless.

The smaller criminal slapped the other's head. "My God you are stupid. Didja really think a freaking pistol would even phase the dude? He can bend steel idiot. Do I gotta to do this all myself?"

"Oh yeeah! Dang, where's that glowy thing that boss gave us?" He rummaged around. "Ahh, here it is"

The robber whipped out a huge stick of kryptonite and chucked it out the seriously abused windshield at Superman. Instinctively, Superman grabbed out of the air. He slowly looked down at the piece of rock in his hand as he felt himself grow abnormally groggy.

"Shoot…" Superman gasped before he collapsed onto the filthy pavement.

"Lets get out of here!" The robber growed as he stepped on the gas. The car accelerated forward and away from a very dazed Superman.

They traveled down the road for a few seconds before the car jerked to a violent stop again. The robbers turned their necks around to see Wonder Woman grasping the bumper of the car. She lifted the car up so it was parallel to the surrounding buildings and then smashed it back onto the street, causing the men in the vehicle to pass out from the impact.

* * *

Back by the convenience store: 

Batman was surrounded by three men; his back to a wall. He pulled out two batarangs and threw them at two of the three men. They connected with the criminals, knocking them out cold.

As he reached for a third batarang, the last man pulled out a gun and aimed it at Batman's head, his finger on the trigger.

"Hush little baby dont say a word, daddy's gunna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird don't sing. Daddies gunna break this Batty's wings."

Suddenly Wonder Woman dove out of the sky, her foot extended downwards, landing on the gun wielding man; breaking his neck.

"You're welcome"

Batman frowned and growled "I was handling it"

The two stood eerily quiet for sometime, until the Scarlet Speedster ran up to them.

"What took 'ya so long?" Flash laughed as he effortlessly decked a guy. " I was finished fighting hours ago"

"Sure you were" Batman said sarcastically before he ran off into the darkness.

Diana and Flash shared a look as he quipped, "I have noo idea why you would have the hotts for him over me."

* * *

In the Alley: 

Hawkgirl quickly pulled out her electricly charged mace. She brutally swung it at one robber, making contact with him and sending currents through his body, stunning him at once. She did the same thing a few more times to three other criminals who had surrounded her, and then prepared to help the two John's. Suddenly, a searing pain shot through her wings like a cannon cripples a ship. She weakly turned around to find that the source of her pain was a bullet; perfectly placed between her wings. She soared to the concrete below with a sickening crunch as blackness threatened to take over. The man who shot her raised his gun again and slowly walked toward her.

"Bye bye birdie-ee-ahhhhh"

Green Lantern appeared out of the blue and used his ring to project a gigantic green fist. He punched the man into a nearby building, causing it to collapse. After he was satisfied that the man was dead, he flew down to the sidewalk to check on Hawkgirl.

"Lantern… thanks." Hawkgirl whisped with appreciation.

"Shhh, lets get you back to the Javelin and clean you wounds" Green Lantern said as he picked her up on a green platform and flew toward the ship to repair her wing.

Meanwhile, J'onn took out numerous men with his psychic ability, and even knocked out five men by phasing. As soon as every man was down and groaning, he flew off to regroup with his teammates.

* * *

On a Gotham Rooftop: 

Every hero was preasent, except for Batman.

"I still think it's strange that 30+ villains would rob the same bank at the same time, in the middle of the day." Superman pondered out-loud

The rest of the League nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd wait till night, or at least dinner time. Come to think of it, they would be pretty smart to rob a bank at dinner time, 'cause it takes a lot for me to miss dinner" Flash rambled mindlessly

A couple Leaguers giggled, the rest ignored his comment. They had been ignoring Flash a lot lately, most of the crap that came out of his mouth was stupid or ignorant; but he didnt seem to mind.

"Batman in, this is Batman, do you read?" Batman asked over their intercoms

"Superman here, what is it Bruce?"

"I think I've found something. Meet me on the rooftop of Gotham Pizza Palace ASAP. Batman out."

"Batman's found something, lets go"

* * *

Gotham Pizza Palace's Rooftop: 

"Hey Bats, long time no se-" Flash started to say

"Shh, be quiet." Batman frowned as he pointed to two policemen in the alley below.

"Hey, that looks like the man who was shot earlier and then put on the stretcher." J'onn observed.

"It is" Batman said, as he leaned forward to get a better look

"Eww" Flash whispered as the man below took a towel and wiped off fake blood from his, so called bullet wound and high fived another police officer next to him.

"At this rate, we could retire! I'm making more mulah now than I've made in a lifetime!" The officer exclaims below.

Then one of the officers cell phone rang. He answered it after silencing a laugh, "Okay boss, we'll be right with yuh." He placed his phone back in his uniform pocket and motioned his partner to get in a cop car with him. They back up out of the alley, and drive away.

"That was really weird" Hawkgirl stated with some difficulty. Her bullet wound was still very painful.

"Whoever that was, we can be sure he wasn't really shot earlier today. I've never seen a dead man laugh" Batman said.

"What about the bystanders that were injured? The child? Were they really hurt?" Wonder Woman asked, looking concerned. It was in her blood to defend those who couldn't defend themselves.

"I don't know, but lets hope we can find an answer at the watchtower" J'onn replied obviously puzzled.

So, the Justice League split up. Some Flying, others floating, two running. They all meet back at the Javelin 7 and took off toward the watchtower. But when they got there, a big surprise was wating for them.

* * *

HAHA, there it is. The first chapter completley re-done and new. Its all that and a bag of chips. Preferably Dorittos. yumm. 

Anyway, i hope this new and improved chapter will motivate you to read the following chapters and maybe even gasp REVIEW! thanks to all those who have shown support for my story. i love you all!


	2. A shock in space

Ok, here's chapter 2. Its better than my last chapter. So please read and review:

* * *

Back at the watchtower: 

As the Javelin flew into the bay, its was obvious something was wrong.

"Oh Hera" Diana Gasped.

As the league looked around, their faces turned from curious to shocked. The walls of the bay were burnt and charcoaled, every computer monitor was smashed, the doors were melted, and a feeling of panic washed over the league.

"Split up. If anyone's still here, bring them to me." Ordered Superman. 

The panic stricken league hurried off in different directions, hoping to catch the culprit.

* * *

5 minutes later… 

"No one is here, I'm going to check my room" Hawkgirl said to J'onn.

J'onn looked a Hawkgirl sadly, and the wrinkles on his forehead deepened as he said,

"No one is in the monitor room either, but unfortunately every single screen and keypad is destroyed. Do you know how long it will take to repair all this damage?"

"Yes I do J'onn, but right now I think we should be more concerned with finding out who broke in here, not repairing the monitor room."

"You're right. I'll check with the others to see what they've found." J'onn said as he hurried off towards the kitchen.

* * *

In the Kitchen: 

"Oh my god! Guys!" An upset Hawkgirl shouted

"What is it Shayera? Superman asked as he rushed over to her

"My mace, its been stolen!"

Just then, J'onn ran into the kitchen.

"I have come to inform you that my cloaking device is missing. This morning, I set it on my bedside table. When I went to check on it a few minutes ago, Morgan Le Fey's mask was in its place!" J'onn said, catching his breath

Hawkgirl's face showed she was in deep thought. "You said that Morgan's mask was in your cloaking device's place… come to think of it, there was like, a piece of fabric, or something by where I put my mace. I forget though, lemme check." Hawkgirl said and then flew out of the kitchen.

"Everyone, check your rooms. Meet me at the monitor room in five" Superman ordered the league.

"Or what's left of it…" Flash said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

5 minutes later… 

Superman pounded his fist on the table and said, "I think we have a situation, my glasses aren't in my drawer… but a stick of kryptonite was. Luckily I closed the drawer before the full effects of the kryptonite hit me. I'm guessing the kryptonite was from Lex Luthors lab."

"My spare tiara wasn't in its case, and instead I found a lock of hair." Wonder Woman started to say before Flash exclaimed,

"Eww! Does your tiara shed?'

The others glared at him

"What?" He said, a confused look on his face.

"It was purple hair. Circe's hair." Wonder Woman continued

"That's still nasty." Flash said, "All I found in my room was Z cut into my bed sheets. Z for Zoom."

"So, nothing was missing from your room?" Lantern questioned

"Nope... Oh, wait, yeah... Only my FAVORITE WATCH! It was a Rolex too! Why couldn't he have taken Batman's instead?"

The others glared at him again

"What?" Flash repeated

Hawkgirl sighed and said, "Anyway, that piece of fabric, wasn't a piece of fabric at all. It was a feather. Probably Hro's. What I don't understand is, why is he on Earth again? We scared him away last time…"

"You mean _WE_ scared him away. You were the one who brought him here in the first place!" Wonder Woman shouted

"Not on purpose! I told you I didn't know about his plan" Hawkgirl yelled back

"But you did know that he was going to try to destroy the Justice League, didn't you? Its not a surprise that he's coming back. You probably sent for him!" Wonder Woman yelled

Hawkgirl lowered her voice and said, "Take that back now"

"My God! Can you two do this later? Were in the middle of an emergency"

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl exchanged glares.

"My ring's battery pack wasn't in my room. And I'm pretty sure Sinestro stole it." Green Lantern said, trying to change the subject.

"Who else?" Hawkgirl said sarcasticly

"I'll contact Batman, maybe something was stolen from the Bat Cave." Superman said as he pressed the comm. to his ear. "Bruce, its Clark. Can you hear me?"

"Bats here. I was just about to call you. My equipment belt was stolen and my cave was covered in confetti and party hats."

"Hey, at least it wasn't hair…" Flash joked

The other's glared at him once again

"What?" Flash yelled, and then quietly said, "I'll shut up now"

"I'll meet you guys on top of the Daily Planet. Bring all the evidence with you too. Batman out."

"Ha-ha, you hafta touch the hair!" Flash laughed

Green Lantern smirked and pulled Flash's chair out from under him

"Ouch!"

* * *

Okay, so that was it. A little short, so I'll try to update tomarrow. I'd appreciate a few more reviews though. I really thrive on feedback. 

Thanks:) DianaRulz


	3. Time to Hide

Okay, here's my third chaper. Thanks to the two people who reviewed my first chapter.

As for the rest of you... my story has been getting like 150 hits, but only 2 reviews! Thats pitiful.

Even if you dont like the story, please please please leave your thoughts.

I cannot continue posting until I have more reviews. That is all. Now read and review!

* * *

The Daily Planet: 

As Batman reviewed the evidence, he said, "Okay, so we know Joker has been to my place, Circe at Diana's, Zoom as Flash's…"

"Morgan and Hro too" one member shouted out.

"Also Lex and Sinestro" another member added.

"And all you guys were missing something important, like I was" Batman questioned, a concerned look on his face.

The league all looked at Flash, half-expecting him to say something clever.

"Yeah, my ROLEX!" Flash yelled.

But when he looked around at all the displeased faces, his expression turned into a puppy-dog face as he said, "sorry…"

Superman rolled his eyes and then continued to lay out his plan. "I think It would be best if we stayed in our human forms for a couple of nights, since our enemies don't know where we live as normal citizens. Well, except for you Bruce." Superman said, half jokingly.

There was a pause between the league. It still came as a shock to them that their teammate was a billionaire playboy by day, a superhero by night.

"I can take care of myself." Batman casually replied, an impatient look on his face.

J'onn at once morphed into his human form and said, "It's getting late, and I'm going to have to find a place to stay overnight. For, I have no currency to buy a room with." John Jones said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

He sure missed Mars

Since no one replied to John's statement, Superman piped up and said, "J'onn, of course you can stay at my house if you want to. There's plenty of room"

J'onn had always been one of Superman's favorites, and he knew that J'onn was already familiar with the house since he had last visited on Christmas.

"That would be greatly appreciated" John exclaimed

Batman looked back to his teammates and said, "You should all get some sleep. We need to be prepared tomorrow for anything that comes our way."

Of course Batman wasn't going to do what he suggested to the rest of the league... sleep.

He still had too much to figure out.

* * *

The Bat Cave: 

Batman sat in his chair and he furiously typed on his keyboard. He raised a hand to hush a yawn and looked down at his clock.

The digital numbers read 2:20AM. He lowered his head into his palm and closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and sighed.

"Alfred could you send some coffee down here?" he yelled up toward the stairs, and then looked back at his monitor to review all the evidence.

Superman's Home:

Clark walked up his porch steps and kissed his mother and father goodnight.

As he proceeded into the house, he ran toward the kitchen, grabbed some milk out of the fridge and slowly ascended up the soft, carpeted stairs toward his room.

He opened the door, set the milk down, and pulled the covers of his bed over his head.

_Hopefully things will be better tomorrow_ he thought silently to himself as he nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Flash's Home: 

Flash ran up to hug his girlfriend, and they both walked into the small home in front of them together.

He let loose a big yawn, and rubbed his curly red hair. Then he quickly pulled out a tub of Flash brand Ice-Cream, and sat down on the couch to watch a late night horror movie.

He picked out all the little lightning bolt sprinkles and made a game out of throwing them into a vacant glass cup in front of him.

"Now this is the life," He thought out loud as he put his arms behind his head.

* * *

Green Lantern's Apartment: 

John kicked open the door to his one room apartment.

He grabbed the broken shades and tried his best to pull them down over the window.

"You'd think I'd get a better apartment for saving the landlord's butt more than once" he growled to himself.

Then John carefully jumped under the sheets of his small bed, took his ring off, pulled his pillow up over his ears to mask the noise of sirens and gunshots from outside, and tried his best to fall asleep

* * *

Diana's Apartment: 

"Please protect me in this time of need Athena" Diana quietly prayed before she jumped onto the velvet sheets of her canopy bed.

She sat up, looked into the mirror across from her bed, and imagined herself dancing with Bruce.

He grabs her by the hand and they waltz towards the middle of an imaginary ballroom.

He twirls her, twists her, and dips her.

But just as quickly as the image popped into her head, it left.

She sighed, took a sip of water, and buried her face in the soft silky pillow beneath her.

* * *

Shayera's Hotel Room: 

Shayera walked through the front door of the large hotel and checked in.

She took the stairs so no one would notice the two large bumps on her back.

Besides, she was claustrophobic.

Elevators and claustrophobics arent the best of friends.

After she had securely locked and dead bolted the door to her room, she flung the large coat off her back, and let loose a sigh of relief as she let her wings stretch.

The weather was perfect outside, and the hotel room was stuffy, so Shayera decided to leave the window to the balcony open, just for fresh air.

She never suspected she would regret her decision later.

* * *

John Jones at Superman's house: 

J'onn knelt by the brass doorknocker and looked at his reflection.

He wanted to make sure he was still in his human form.

Even though he knew Clark's parents well, he still felt uncomfortable in his alien form when he was around them.

"Here it goes", he whispered

_Knock Knock_, his knuckles touched the cold door.

The door opened and a cheery woman was standing in its place. "Hello, hello. John right? Clark's sleeping upstairs. Your room is to the left of the bathroom, but you probably already knew that! Help yourself to anything in our kitchen. I'm not sure if aliens eat or not, but if you do, I'd recommend the leftover pot roast in the fridge. I made it two nights ago but it's still yummy!" Clark's mom said all in one breath, causing plump cheeks to become red.

"Thank you again for allowing me to stay in your living quarters. You are very hospitable" J'onn said before he walked upstairs into his room.

He morphed back to his alien form and floated in the air.

His eyes glowed yellow as he drifted into a mediation/sleep.

* * *

!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! even one sentence reviews are fine with me.  



	4. The Plan Unfolds

Thanks Amara Aquilla for reviewing. Your thoughts really mean a lot to me :)

So here's chapter four. R&R

* * *

Meanwhile: 

Six villains stand around a large holographic map of the United States.

Seven objects are placed around the map.

A utility belt, a mace, a tiara, a watch, a teleporting device, a battery pack, and a pair of glasses to be exact.

The six villains squinted their eyes as a tall man stepped out of the darkness. He was covered in green metal from head to toe, and a hush fell over the room. 

"Welcome friends" said the tall man, also known as Lex Luthor.

Joker stood up in acknowledgement, then sat back down and said, "Ha-ha! Here for the party I see? Now listen careful and watch me." Joker exclaimed in a rhyming sort of way.

The clown's hand rose to a blue button in the center of a red flower on his jacket.

As he pushed the blue button, the seven different objects on the table flew to six different locations on the holographic map.

The seven villains smiled.

"Look! It's the Justice Freaks. They're playing hide and seek. To bad we have more brains and better technology-ee-eee-ah-hah-ha" Joker laughed manically.

Lex ignored Joker's laughing and said, "Listen, now that you know where you're enemy is we need to split up. Remember, the league is not aware of our presence, so keep the element of surprise on your side."

So far, their plan was going well. Lex just had to rely on his friends to carry out the rest of it.

"What about the alien? He and Superman are in the same house. I wont be able to hold defeat both of the heroes, especially if they're working together." Morgan Le Fey said, a hint of panic in her voice.

Joker rolled his eyes as if the answer to Morgan's question was obvious. "Use the teleporting device. Send yourself and the green guy into an alternate reality."

Circe raised her hand and said, "Well, how can we be sure there are no witnesses?"

Sinestro took the liberty of answering her question. "Simple. We freeze time. Until every Justice League member is captured, time will remain still.

"And what if we cannot defeat them?" Hro asked.

He knew Hawkgirl was a pretty good fighter when she had her mace.

"Then we will send another villain to help as soon as possible," Lex said.

"Great-plan-boss-cant-wait-to-start!" Zoom said so fast it was hard to understand him.

Lex nodded and his lips curled into a sinister smile. Everything was going according to plan. Soon the Justice League would be his.

* * *

At the Batcave: 

"Alfred, see to it that our mansion is locked up. Every door and window needs to be closed." Batman called to Alfred.

"Right away master Bru-"

A loud crash was heard from the dining room. Bruce turned around in his chair.

"What was that?"

He paused.

"Alfred?"

He paused again, and listened for a response.

"Alfred, what's the matter with you?"

When no reply came, Bruce decided to look upstairs.

All of the sudden a dark figure fell from the ceiling and landed in front of Batman.

It was Joker

"Oh, your butler will be fine, don't worry about him. Unfortunately, I cant say the same for you" Joker giggled

Then the clown put his hand in his pocket and threw a handful of tiny black marbles onto the ground.

Batman looked down at them.

As soon as he did, the marbles opened up and released a dangerous gas that filled the room, and Batman fainted.

Joker took off his gas mask and said, "Too easy"

Joker smirked, preparing to lug his captive over his shoulder.

He reached down to grab him, but a fist cut through the gas and punched Joker across his jaw.

Joker flew back onto the rocky floor. Then he got on his knees and wiped a trail of blood off his lip.

"You're right, too easy," Batman growled

Joker stood all the way up and let loose a horrible laugh

"You can survive my potent marbles, but can you dodge my living toys? Ha-ha!" Joker laughed as a dozen small windup toys made their way toward Batman.

* * *

Superman's House: 

Lex quietly opened the door to Superman's room.

He walked in and turned to point his kryptonite gun at the bed, but was hit with a read beam of heat vision in the hand.

It caused the gun to fly out of Lex's hand.

"Ouch! That was my shooting hand." Lex winced as he looked down at his burned hand.

"How did you know I was here anyway?" Lex wondered out loud

Superman smiled, "X-ray vision. I saw you outside my door."

Darn! How could he forget about the X-ray vision?

"I will not let you ruin my plan. You shall pay!"

Lex lunged at Superman and pulled out a hidden stick of kryptonite from his front pocket.

Then he fought to put it under Superman's shirt.

When he finally did, he stood up and looked at the helpless hero. He grinned, and waited till Clark passed out.

"Lex, you, uhhhhh……" Superman gasped before he passed out

Why did krypotnite have to be his weakness?

He was at a great disadvantage.

* * *

Wonder Woman's Apartment: 

Diana's eyes opened.

She was awoken by a strange noise outside her window.

She pulled back the covers and cautiously walked toward the noise to check it out.

As the stepped onto the balcony a chill ran down her back.

Something was wrong.

Suddenly, the rail she was leaning on hovered in the air and wrapped itself around Diana.

She felt her lungs burn as her air supply slowly ran out.

Circe flew up to the balcony and said, "Hello princess. Fancy meeting you here."

Diana gasped for breath

"Oh no! Looks like you're in a bind. Let me help you" Circe said and then made a closing motion with her hands.

The rail tightened.

Diana took a deep breath and spat out, "Hera, give me strength"

With that, she strained her muscles and broke the railing

Diana reached down and grabbed her lasso, then released it and watched it wrap it around Circe.

To be continued...

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. Remember R&R! 


	5. The Battle Commences

Okay, here's chapter Five. Thanks again to Amira Aquilla and Gothams Princess

As for everyone else, Review review review!

* * *

Somewhere in space: 

J'onn jumped up in bed, wide awake.

A feeling of dizziness took hold of him as he turned his head to study his surroundings.

The landscape around him was covered in craters and dust, and brought about a sad, yet familiar emotion.

He was on Mars.

"Where am I" J'onn asked no one

"Welcome. Does this place seem familiar? It should, I think you've been here before"

J'onn whirled around at the strange voice, and ended up staring into nothingness.

All of the sudden, a tall figure materialized out of the darkness.

"Morgan Le Fey! You cannot take me. I have build up enough mental strength to block out your mind tricks," A confident J'onn yelled at his enemy.

"Oh really? Last time defeating you wasn't a problem. I don't think it will be any harder to do the same this time!" Morgan said in a blank tone.

J'onn took the opportunity to launch an attack.

He threw a jab to her chest, then phased through her so he was facing her back, and kicked her.

The kick knocked Morgan off balance and she fell into one of the small craters in the ground.

A second later she rose out of the crater and dusted herself off.

A strange yellow glow surrounded her as she said, "you may be the wisest league member, but you certainly aren't the strongest"

With that she launched a energy ball right at J'onn's stomach.

"Oof" J'onn gasped as it made contact with his body.

The energy ball sent J'onn flying backwards and into the ground.

He raised his weak body to face Morgan and silently worried about what was yet to come.

Morgan smiled, "Time for the big finally"

Then she touched both her hands to her temples and released a huge psychic attack, aimed at J'onn

It hit him with such force, he was unable to remain conscious for more than a few seconds.

He bent over and screamed as the world around him turned black.

Morgan knelt over the alien and teleported herself and her captive to Luthor's lab.

* * *

Lantern's Apartment: 

John Stewart was in a deep sleep, so deep, his snores could be heard down the hall.

The door creaked open and Sinestro flew in.

The snores masked the sound of the break in.

As Sinestro approached John's bed he snorted, "Aww, look at baby Lantern all snug in his beddie. Bah, I'll have the first blow before he even hears me."

Sinestro giggled, aimed his ring at the Green Lantern, and allowed a yellow beam to escape his ring and hit the sleeping hero.

Lantern awoke with a jolt.

"Sinestro! How did you find my apartment? I'm am suppose to be off radar!" John said with a frustrated yet panicked look on his face.

Sinestro answered, "I could tell you, but it would only buy you more time to grab your ring and shoot me."

As soon as he finished, his ring formed a huge yellow hammer. He raised his arm and then threw it violently down.

Green Lantern moved just in time to see the hammer smash his bed into a million pieces.

"I don't die that easily," Lantern said in his military like voice

He then projected a huge green shield with his ring and used it to block the incoming hammer.

This continued for about ten minutes, and both men seemed evenly matched.

Lantern noticed this too, "Neither of us will win, we're too evenly matched. Let's agree to fight this as men. No weapons, no cheating."

Sinestro smirked and said, "Fine with me, I'll still win easily"

John noticed a dishonest gleam in Sinestro's eyes, but he ignored it as they engaged in a violent fistfight.

Again, the two men were evenly matched.

The gleam returned to Sinestro's eyes as he grabbed hold of his ring and shot Lantern with a yellow bullet.

John went down easily.

He winced and looked down at his injured stomach, then he yelled as best he could, "I thought we agreed, no weapons!"

Sinestro only laughed and said, "We did, but villains never play fair. You should have known that by now"

With that, Lantern let himself lose consciousness and fall into a deep haze.

* * *

Hawkgirl's Hotel Room 

The sound of wings flapping wakes Shayera up from a sound sleep.

She let her wings stretch, and then went to the mini fridge to grab a piece of bread for the bird outside her window.

She walked up to the open balcony doors, and stepped onto the cold metal floor.

_Now where is that bird?_ Hawkgirl wondered to herself.

All of the sudden a golden foot flies out of nowhere and side kicks her in the stomach.

"Oof," Shayera whinced, "Stupid bir-r-rd-oh my gosh!"

A tall winged man landed on the balcony and said, "Not the sparrow you were expecting huh?

"No, not exactly. Hro, why are you here? You agreed to leave my planet alone!" Hawkgirl began.

"Oh, so now Earth is your planet!" Hro said angrily.

"I was offered a large sum of money to come. Besides, the plan was so ingenious, I just had to be apart of it." Hro continued, "I mean, how could I pass up seeing my wife again?"

"Ex-wife," Hawkgirl quietly reminded him

Hro didn't seem to hear.

"It's been a whole year has it not?"

Hawkgirl glared at her ex.

"I don't know, I don't keep track."

How could the man she used to love so much, be so evil?

"Well anyway," Hro started, "I need to start fighting you so I can bring you back to headquarters. Still, I don't think its fair that you have no weapon, and I have two."

Hro held up his hatchet and her mace.

"Here," Hro tossed Hawkgirl her stolen weapon.

She caught it with ease.

_If only there was someway to distract Hro, then I would get one good shot in before he'd have time to react_, Hawkgirl thought.

"So, umm, how did you manage to find me?"

Hro raised an eyebrow as he said, "I know what you are trying to do. You want to get me mono-logging so you can grab your mace and kill me. Well not today! To death do us part…"

* * *

Flash's House: 

Flash opened his eyes and gazed at the clock next to him.

It read 3:26

_I must have fell asleep on the couch_

A buzzing noise passed by his head alerted his senses.

He made a swiping motion towards it and the noise stopped.

The buzzing started again for a brief second in front of him and then seemed to die out.

Flash stood up, and, timing himself just right, he stuck his hand out to the side of him.

"Yowww!" A figure dressed in yellow hit the adjacent arm and slid down on the carpeted floor.

"Hey, no fair!" Zoom said with a pout.

Flash rolled his eyes, "You always were a crappy villain…"

"Yeah, well, you always were a crappy hero." Zoom taunted back

"Then try and catch me!"

Flash took off running with Zoom trialing behind him.

"Run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" Flash yelled back to his opponent as they passed China.

They came to a huge ocean, and Flash easily skimmed the water's surface.

Zoom thought for sure he had failed, until Flash tripped over a rock jutting out of the sea.

He went hurtling through the air, and belly flopped into the water.

As soon as Flash re-surfaced for air, Zoom was above him.

He grabbed the wet bunch of red curly hair and dunked it under the water.

Flash could feel the air drain out of his lungs as he struggled to kick and punch Zoom from underwater.

Wally manages to put his mouth above the water, and gulp down much needed oxygen, but Zoom re-grasped Wally's head and dunked him again.

Flash choked for air as he desperately threw punch after punch at Zoom's arms.

After five long minutes, Zoom let go and lugged an unconscious hero out of the water towards land.

"Easy as pie!" Zoom laughed

* * *

Ok that was it! Please R&R 


	6. Victory is Ours

Okay, here's my sixth chapter. I was a bit rushed with it but i still hope its okay.

Oh yeah, and I really really need more reviews. Im kindof sad that only 4 peeps care enough to review (thanks to you four) but the other 452 of you really should leave a review. It helps me to write a better story, or just lets me enjoy feedback. I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Even a simple one.

Please!

Anyway-Enjoy :)

* * *

At the Batcave: 

The small toys crawled toward Batman with eyes full of lust.

They had an uncanny resemblance to Joker, and their painted faces made Batman uneasy.

He looked left and right hoping for a chance to escape from the weird contraptions.

There were none to be found.

Batman half-expected the toys to lunge at him, and he prepared to jump out of the way to the side.

But instead of lunging, the crazy toys opened their mechanical mouths and released about two-dozen tiny explosives that rolled onto the ground.

They were shaped like small pawns.

"Check Mate!" Joker yelled, as pulled out a small umbrella and opened it over his head.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Joker.

All of the sudden, the pawns exploaded!

The Batcave was blown apart in a fiery explosion that echoed for miles and miles.

Stone and rock rained down from the ceiling, hit the floor and split apart. 

Finally, after a lot of the debris had cleared only a lonely clown was left.

The Joker stood in the middle of the dusty room, the little black umbrella still up over his head.

He lowered it as he sang (out of key, i might add), "Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day. Little Brucey wants to play. Rain, rain, go aw-what?" Joker yelled out after he realized the caped crusader was no where in sight, "Where did Batman go? Maybe the bombs blew him to the moon. Yay!"

Joker was pleased, but little did he know, Batman was brighter than he appeared.

* * *

Wonder Woman's apartment: 

The golden lasso wrapped around Circe midsection, and she stuggled to break the bonds.

Diana was just about ready to deliver a punch to her face, but before she could, Circe mumbled, "Medusa-erpento"

The lasso turned into a cobra that slithered down and away from Circe, then disintegrated into the floor.

While Circe was looking down at the thin pile of dust, Diana took a chance, charged towards Circe, and side kicked her in the stomach. 

Circe flew back into the apartment wall, leaving a dent in the expensive floral wallpaper.

She got up, dusted herself off and cracked her knuckles, then shouted a spell, "Mirro-flecto"

Diana felt a hard sidekick hit her stomach, causing her to slam into the large golden mirror behind her.

The same mirror she had the fantasy about Bruce.

* * *

Hawkgirl's Hotel Room: 

Hro pulled out his hatchet from a holder on his belt and licked it dangerously.

Hawkgirl griped her mace tightly, causing it to light up with electricity. 

The two bolted toward each other and their weapons clashed together with a 'CHINK'

They withdrew then furiously let their weapons smash together again with a terrifying spark.

The two continued fighting for about ten minutes, swinging their tools and locking them together, hoping to catch the other off guard.

The fight was going nowhere, until Hro swing his hatchet at an unusual angle toward Shayera's arm.

Her mace was up high away from her arm after taking a swing toward Hro.

She glanced down, watched her skin make contact with the axe, and soon she fell to the floor breathing heavily. 

She grabbed her injured arm and focused on ridding the pain.

She quickley applied pressure to the wound causing the blood flow to slow.

While Hawkgirl was tending to her cut, Hro looked down at the mace that had fallen some distance from Shayera. 

He reached down and grasped its handle, took a deep breath, then took the opportunity to smash the mace into Hawkgirl's midsection.

A large crack echoed through the room, and Hawkgirl fell backwards into the wall, completely knocked out.

Hro nodded a somber head and took off flying, his ex-wife on his shoulder.

* * *

Back at Wonder Woman's Apartment: 

While Diana desperately tried to pull the few shards of mirror glass out of her back, Circe threw two energy balls at her.

They were purple, like Circes hair, and were charged with electric currents.

Diana somersaulted to dodge one of them, but the other one hit her in the side as she was coming up.

"Oww," Diana cringed as she fell down on the crimson carpet.

She got up and tried her best to ignore the pain as she charged into Circe once more.

Her hand gripped Circes slender neck as she threw her enemy into the wall behind her.

Circe let a gasp escape her throat, and she said, "Ditto-repeat"

Diana felt a hand wrap around her own throat, but when she looked down-nothing was there.

_That's funny_, Diana thought, but she dismissed the feeling and continued to tighten her hold around Circes neck.

Diana's vice like grip kept squeezing the villain's neck, but the tighter she constricted Circe's airflow, the tighter the invisible hand around her own neck became.

Soon, Diana had a feeling of dizziness wash over her and within a few minutes she had fainted, and her hand slipped from Circe's neck. 

The villian inhaled much-needed oxygen, muttered a spell under her breath, and transported herself and Diana back to the lab.

* * *

Woohoo! Chappy Six.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Review or else!


	7. Sweet Dreams

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been pretty busy.

There is a new rule that we can't thank people who review our stories, so I'm just going to say coughthanks for reviewingcough

Lol, you know who you are so thanks.

And if you are viewing my story and not reviewing, well then shame on you!

I'm not gunna review your stories either... Just kidding.

But I would appreciate it if you would review. Because I dont know if I want to continue if only a couple people like my story.

Any way, ENJOY!

* * *

Lex Luthor's Laboratory: 

Lex's mouth was pulled back in a smug grin.

He had seemly succeeded, well, except Joker hadn't returned yet.

_No worries though, he'll be back soon. Batman will on his shoulder knocked out and Joker will be laughing hysterically right?_, Lex silently encouraged himself as he prepared to acknowledge his comrades.

"Well friends, I congratulate you for a most pleasing victory."

He paused, and watched the reactions around the room.

"The only villain," he continued, "who is not present at the time is Joker. Now if you would all-"

Lex was cut off by footsteps and angry rambling in the distance.

Seconds later Joker burst through the door, a displeased and worried look shown on his face.

"How is this possible? I planned ahead, I tested my weapons, even took the time to make a computer simulation of the fight. It should have worked! I should have prevailed!" Joker rambled, loudly this time as he rubbed his temples and paced back and forth.

He didn't notice the furious looks on the other's faces.

"What did you do?" Luthor asked suspiciously, afraid of what would come next.

Joker lowered his head in shame, "Batman sorta, kinda, survived my BatManGoByeBye plan."

The room went quiet, and all eyes were on Joker.

Lex's face suddenly turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"He WHAT? You babbling idiot! I knew I should have asked penguin instead! Now my plan may not succeed 100! IF THIS PLAN FAILS I'M HOLDING YOU RESPONSIBLE," Lex yelled very loudly in Jokers face, clearly enraged.

Hro didn't want a fight to break out, and distract them from their plans, so he quickly tried to calm Luthor down.

"Lex, please. You said your plan was full proof. Even if the idot clown didn't catch Batman, were safe from him, right? I mean, Batman doesn't have a single power anyway. If he goes up against us, it's seven to one. Obviously we would beat him." Hro finished confidently.

Joker glared at Hro, and spat, "you're the idiot. You underestimate Batman's abilities. A super genius doesn't need powers to discover our plans, _duh_! He is a genius. Geniuses figure out things. But I didn't expect a bird to know anything about geniuses, or being one for that matter."

Hro looked as though he was going to eat Joker alive, so Lex decided to step in before they killed each other.

"Please, people, collect yourselves. We will just have to keep a watchful eye out for anything that resembles a bat. Thats all, no need to kill each other. Now for the plan…"

Morgan cut Lex off, "What is your plan anyway? You've been taking about it for weeks, but we still don't know what the heck it is!" 

"Maybe," Circe pondered, "If we leave off where the Secret Society had started we could destroy the league easily."

"No, no, no!" Lex said in a rough manner, "I already considered that. Batman would find us too easily if we were out in the open."

"Gee-Boss-What's-Your-Plan-Then?" Zoom quickly asked.

"Well," Luthor started, "I don't like to brag, but it is a very ingenious plan. I received some tips from destiny. Doctor Destiny that is. We kill them in their sleep, get to them through their fears. This plan was attempted before, and almost worked too. So this time I know what to do differently. Besides, killing them in their sleep saves us a messy cleanup." Luthor finished smiling, confident in his plan.

The other's seemed happy with it too.

"Well, what are you standing around for? Let's get to work!" Luthor ordered.

So each villain, (not counting Joker, that is) carefully placed their rival onto a metal stretcher, located towards the middle of the lab.

They were dusty and looked as though they hadn't been used before. Actually, most of Luthor's lab was dusty, unkempt and unused. Lex didn't have much time to clean, even when he wasn't bent on trying to destroy the league.

Six out of the seven stretchers were occupied, and Luthor noticed Joker gazing at the empty stretcher nervously.

_Fool_, Luthor laughed in his head. _If that were up to me, Batman would be here right now, but i guess if you want something done right, you must do it yourself._

Lex slowly walked toward a green and purple helmet on a long table beside the stretchers, and placed it on his head.

To tell you the truth, the helmet was huge and awkward.

It made Lex look like an extremely tall overgrown turtle, and Zoom had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Luthor ignored Zoom and he hastily passed by each stretcher, placed his hands on each member's temples and shut his eyes hard.

After he was done with all six of them, he struggled to turn a small knob on top of his huge helmet, but as soon as he did, each hero slipped into a deep, choma like sleep.

"Sweet Dreams." Luthor growled with narrow eyes, "They will be your last!"


	8. One Down

Wow sorry i havent updated in a while, I've been busy busy.

I just wanted to take the time to thank you all for reviewing. When I opened my email and saw like seven reviews it warmed my heart up sooo much. So thank you very very very much. It means a lot to me :) and I'm glad you like the story.

Here's chapter seven! Enjoy.

* * *

Lex Luthor's Lab: 

Lex walked up to Superman, who was lying unconscious on the first dusty metal stretcher.

"His greatest fear," Lex began ominously, 'is re-living his past experience on Krypton. But, with a 'new' family. A son, a wife, a father, and watching them die with the planet."

* * *

Clark's Dream Sequence: 

"Oh man, it feels like I was just hit by a truck!" Superman winced as he grabbed his aching head.

Superman took in his surroundings and then said, "What…where am I?"

He was situated in a lawn chair up on top of a large building. Grassy plains and ponds stretched out on the horizon as far as the eye could see, and a huge purple sphere was lowering in the magnificent pink sky. The place seemed familiar to Clark, but vaguely distant.

Superman's thoughts were interrupted by a child's voice behind him.

He turned his head to get a better look of who called him, and found himself face to face with a little boy, about the age of 10.

He had brilliant blue eyes and a forest of black hair upon his little head.

"Daddy, Mom wants to know if you and Grandpa are done watching the sunset. She has dinner waiting on the table and it's 'bout to get cold."

_Sunset? So that's what that large purple sphere in the sky is._

"Um…did you say Dad? You're my son?" Superman said with a dazed look on his face.

The boy tilted his head as he looked at his father, equally confused and then turned to an old man to the right of Clark, also sitting in a lawn chair.

The old man rose when he saw the two confused faces, and he said, "Your father has been looking at the sun too long again. No wonder he wasn't been responding to any of my questions." and ended with a hoarse chuckle

Clark looked up in the direction of the raspy voice, and saw a wrinkled version of his self.

Superman wondered why he hadn't seen the man next to him when he first woke up, because he was sure no one was around, until the little boy came along.

" Who, who are you?" Clark asked, a bit alarmed now.

"Why," The old man began, "I'm your father. Don't you remember?"

Superman half shook his head no, and then he stood up and rubbed his head roughly, as he tried to piece everything together.

"Wait, so you're saying that this, this man here, is my dad. And this," He pointed in the direction of the little boy, "Is my son. My son..," He trailed off and looked into the distance.

"So that must mean that this," He stretched his hands out to indicate the planet, "Is Krypton? I am back on Krypton? How is that possible?"

The old man's face was laced with worry, but then he shook it off and said, "Ha-ha, what do you mean 'back on Krypton'? Maybe you should get some sleep, and a bite to eat."

Then he looked at Clark's son and quipped, "That is the last time I take your dad out to watch the sunset."

Superman's son giggled.

Both the grandpa and the son helped support Superman as he walked into the house.

They directed him to the kitchen and sat him down in front of the table. There were four plates around it, filled with strange green pods and glowing pink ice cube looking squares. Superman recognized the strange food immediately.

He grabbed the spork on the side of his plate and shoved spoonful after spoonful of food into his mouth.

Food went flying everywhere and his family tried to keep from laughing.

A woman appeared next to Clark, rubbed his shoulders and said," I see you're hungry. Like it? It's a new recipe."

Superman stopped eating and looked at the lady next to him. She had piercing green eyes and short blonde hair.

"What, you don't recognize your own wife?" She giggled as she playfully slapped his left arm.

Superman was confused as ever, so he stood up, grabbed his 'father', spun him around and said, "I demand you tell me who you really are, and why I am on Krypton again."

The old man gazed understandingly into Clark's eyes and said, "Well, I guess I'll have to start from the beginning then…"

**One hour later**

"So," said Superman looking a bit less confused, "You are Khon El, you are Loe El, and you are Mai El?"

He pointed to his father, his son, and his wife.

"Yes, and we live on Kwypton" Loe said with some difficulty.

Khon rubbed the boy's head and said, "Close... its K-r-y-p-t-o-n."

Loe mouthed the word over and over, but then jumped as Superman pounded his fist on the table and exclaimed, "No, Krypton blew up. I survived and landed on Earth, you-" he pointed to his father, "You died, no one made it. I saw it explode with my own two eyes!" 

The three Krypton's just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Baby, it was probably just a dream. How can we be dead if we're standing right here?" Mai said with a slight look of concern on her face.

Superman was about to argue back when Khon cut in, and said,

"Can't argue with that logic. So, who wants dessert? I saw a large slice of burrgle berry cake in the fridge that's calling my name!"

* * *

Lex's Lab: 

"How do we know that Superman wont wake up?" Circe asked Lex.

"We don't." Lex said with a hint of confidence in his voice, "but we do know that no one likes to wake up from a happy dream, and that's the way Superman perceives his dream. Happy. He won't for long though."

Lex ended the conversation when he walked over to the next person in line on the dusty stretcher- Hawkgirl.

"She is Claustrophobic, which makes my job a whole lot easier. I didn't need much creativity for this dream."

* * *

Hawkgirl's Dream Sequence 

"What the heck, I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks." She said as she touched her sore back.

She raised herself into a sitting position and her head hit something hard above her.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she strained to look ahead.

Her eye's eventually adjusted to the darkness that filled the room she was in, and Hawkgirl found herself staring at a wall.

A feeling of panic crept up her spine and she tuned and found another wall.

Afraid of what was behind her she decided not to turn around, but just to feel backward with her hands. She stretched her arm back as far as she could until her palms hit a hard surface. A wall.

"Okay, these walls are way to close for comfort," She said trying to comfort herself, "I'll just close my eyes and everything will go away."

But the air around her was getting more stale by the minute. She knew she had to get out of the room she was in, but her eyes would not let her open them, for fear she would look upon the wall again.

After a few long minutes, her lungs started to burn and she forced herself to open her eyes and find a way out.

The feeling that she dreaded most hit her hard like a train as soon as her eyes were opened.

She groped around the floor for her mace, hyperventilating the whole time.

Finally her hands grazed metal and she raised her mace so that it lit with electricity.

Adrenalin surged through her muscles as she swung the mace at the walls around her.

But as soon as metal mace came in contact with the wall, the mace was swallowed up by it. Leaving Hawkgirl with no way to get out.

Frantic now she kicked and punched at the box she was in as she felt all oxygen leave the room.

* * *

Luthor's Lab 

The heart rate monitor connected to the hero went flat, a signal that the dream had worked.

Lex's face lit up as he high-fived all his colleagues, all except for Hro.

He merely nodded his head in acknowledgment and growled, "Where's my money?"

"Patience friend, you don't get your loot till every single on of them is dead. Got it?"

Hro walked off and watched from a distance, mumbling all the way.

"One down," Lex started, "Six to go!"

* * *

Okay that was it. 

Oh yeah, i also wanted to let you guys know that i have no idea of the actual names of Clark's son/grandpa/wife. In the episode "For the man who has everything" they mentioned the names, but I forget. So in this story the Father is Khon, the son is Loe and then wife is Mai.

Remember R&R 


	9. Ashes to ashes

Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. They made me sooo happy!

To answer one of the reviewers questions, this fic takes place between Starcrossed, and the forming of Justice League Unlimited. And the next question about Hawkgirls mace, you are totally right! That is a mistake in my story and i never noticed it. Thank you for drawing that to my attention, but its too bad i cant fix it now.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I dont think i can post till Monday or Tuesday.

* * *

Luther's Lab: 

Lex turned his attention away from Hro and toward the next victim,

The scarlet speedster.

"This naive boy is afraid of making a big mistake. One that will not only take the life of his friends, but also his-self." Lex informed the other villians.

"Yes, this one took particularly long. I needed to get the member's personalities down pat. Otherwise the boy would grow suspicious and possibly wake up."

Lex's face darkened as he watched the sleeping hero fall into a deep coma.

* * *

Flash's Dream Sequence: 

Flash walked toward the monitor room.

Quietly tiptoeing so as to be careful not to wake Batman up.

He wasn't one to be around when crabby.

Wally slid his keycard into a wall keypad and walked hastily into the room so the door wouldn't close on him.

He peered around the dim room and let his eyes wander a bit, before they came to rest on a huge hole in the wall of the room.

Curiosity took hold of Wally, and he hypnotically walked up to the hole to check it out.

His eyes strained to get a better look at a suspicious cylinder that was inhibiting the space inside the wall.

Wally's ears perked at the start of a quiet sound.

He closed his eyes and cupped his ears so he could process the strange sound faintly echoing around the room.

The beeping grew louder as Wally cautiously stepped closer to the cylinder, and as Wally crouched down to get closer to the object, the sight confirmed that his darkest fear had come true.

A bomb was lodged into the wall, its digital numbers reading 10:39.

Wally backed up, filled with fear, his eyes wide open now.

He was almost paralyzed with fright, but managed to sputter, "B-b-BRUCE".

His body unfroze and he sped out through the door, not bothering to close it behind him.

When he finally reached Bruce's quarters, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

His knuckles pounded hard upon the cold steel door as he bit the nails of his other hand compulsively.

"Bruce, there's a bomb in the monitor room!" Flash shouted, fear rising in his voice.

After about three minutes, and no reply, Flash placed his palms against the door and prepared to break it down.

He closed his eyes as he shook violently, causing the door to fall off it's hinges and crash to the ground.

Wally ran in and saw the league, tied up and unable to assist him.

"Guys, guys! Who did this to you?" Flash cried outraged, as he moved in so he could free his friends.

"Wally, No!" Superman yelled, right before he was about to untie him.

"If you even touch these ropes, the bomb will explode. You will have to dismantle it yourself." Batman said as he struggled to draw in a breath.

"Me?" Flash questioned, "But I don't know how! Remember, last year, safety class. I slept the entire semester about dismantling bombs. I never learned a thing!"

"Flash…please…hurry…" Green Lantern gasped right before all six leaguer's passed out.

"Great, now the lives of the gardians of Earth are in my hands." Flash said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

But inside he was terrified and doubtful.

"Help me god," He silently prayed.

* * *

Lex's Lab: 

"Enough of this dream for now, it's quite long. Lets see how the man of steel is doing." Lex chuckled as he turned to sleeping Superman.

* * *

Clark's Dream Sequence: 

Clark's father had just finished his blurgle berry cake, and the whole table was laughing with happiness.

"And so, little Loe here walked up to me and said, 'oowps, me make quable go bye bye! Ahhaha," The old man laughed as he shared stories with his son and the rest of the El's.

Superman ruffled his son's hair and slapped him lightly on the back, a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, but remember when daddy left the oven on too long, and mommies Kryptonsgiving Turkle blew up in Aunt Iam's face? That was really funny!" Loe giggled as he pointed playfully at his father.

Clark's smile faded.

_Why didn't he remember?_

After having desert with his family, Clark requested time alone to catch up on some sleep.

Sitting in the round bed, Superman clutched his head in confusion.

Even though he wanted to believe this reality, the pieces just weren't fitting.

_Was my whole experience on Earth a dream?_ Clark thought to himself sadly.

He missed his dear friends and longed for their advice.

Suddenly, the whole room vibrated, shaking every book off its shelf, and knocking Superman off the bed.

"Loe, Mai, are you guys okay?" Clark yelled as he flew out his room and into the kitchen.

As he entered the room, he found his son, crushed under a fallen refrigerator.

His Father and Wife were nowhere to be found.

"Nooooo, Loe!" Clark screamed, tears dripping from his red eyes.

He grabbed the fridge and prepared to lift it off his son, but as soon as he strained to push the large object, nothing happened.

He tried to lift it again, even harder this time, but the fridge didn't budge

Superman's super strength was gone.

"How? What? Who?" Superman rambled manically, as he ran out to find his wife.

He reached the roof and looked at his wife, who was standing by the edge, staring blankly forward.

Clark turned his direction toward what she was looking at, and his jaw dropped in shock.

About 100 huge volcanoes sprang out of the fields and were spewing lava into the skies and onto the ground.

For as far as Superman could see, red ash and lava filled the horizon and made its way toward the roof.

He grabbed Mai, put her over his shoulder, and attempted to fly into the sky, but no such thing happened.

Then he attempted to move his feet and run toward the door but he was frozen in place.

Panicked now, he flailed his arms around franticly, as he tried to free himself from the concrete.

Clark let his eyes rise toward the skies as a gigantic stream of lava touched the clouds and fell upon Clark and Mai, killing them instantly.

* * *

Lex's Lab: 

Lex smiled as the line on Superman's heart monitor fell flat.

"I have defeated two out of the seven leaguers. This is a dream come true."

"Now-lets-check-on-Flash-please-boss" Zoom sputtered quickly, filled with anticipation.

* * *

Flash's Dream Sequence: 

Remembering his time limit, Wally ran back to the monitor room and up to the wall with a pair of wire cutters, and his wallet.

"If we survive this, they each owe me fifty bucks!" Flash muttered to himself as he gazed down at his empty wallet and raised the wire cutters.

The digital numbers read 2:21 now and Flash's face lit up with worry.

"Where's U2 when you need them?"

Wally looked down at the three wires. One blue, one red, and another yellow.

He knew that one wrong move could cause the end of his life, so he moved quickly, but carefully.

He placed the sharp edge of the cutter up to the red wire, then pulled it away hastily.

Then he placed it next to the yellow wire, and chickened out once more before finally letting it rest on the blue wire.

"Here it goes," Wally panted and closed his eyes tight.

_**Snip**_

* * *

Ahh clifthanger! I hope you weren't too upset about Clark dying with his family. It made me a bit sad, but then i remembered my plot twist later on...hehehe.

Oh and by the way, that U2 reference is from their album, "How To Dismatle An Atomic Bomb"

Just a little music humor.

Thanks for reading, R&R


	10. Fitting In

IM BACK! whoo hoo, I've finally managed to update. I really apologize for the long wait, and I hope I will be able to update quicker. This chapter is a bit of a shorty, so i also apologize about that. I just wanted to tide you over till the next chapter. So, Enjoy!

* * *

Lex's Lab 

A gigantic smile filled Zoom's face as he stared at Flash's heartrate monitor, then turned to Lex and patted him on the back.

"It-worked-it-actually-worked-oh-man-this-just-made-my-day!" Zoom yelled out, his voice laced with excitement.

Lex's grin faded. "What? You doubted me? You doubted my plan would succeed?"

Zoom backed up slowly, noticing the anger Luthor's voice.

"N-no-no-that's-not-what-I-meant-boss-im-just-excited-that's-all"

"Excited eh? SURPRISE!" Lex reached pulled out a laser and fired it into the young villains chest.

Zoom fell back with a bone crushing smash. Dead.

The other villains shuffled around nervously.

"That's what happens when you agitate Lex Luthor"

* * *

Martian Manhunter's Dream 

"Woah, 'dat was the coolest movie I've eva seen!" A small boy cooed to his parents.

"Yes little Johnny, the movie was almost as cute as you" A woman replied as she grasped the boy's small hand.

The little boy frowned, "It wasn't cute, it was cool. It was really cool"

"Maybe someday you'll grow up to be a hero just like the star of the movie, then you could kill bad guys and save people everywhere," A tall man said as he smiled at the child.

The boy had espresso colored eyes that matched his dark chocolate hair. His face was sprinkled with dark freckles and a small smile was placed on cherry lips that were surrounded by pale white skin. His eyes lit up as he thought of the idea,

"Well, if I was a hero, I'd kick bad guy butt! I'd be able to come invisible and to fly and to-"

"-That's enough violence for tonight John. Now, get in the car and buckle up," The boys mother said as they neared the car.

All of the sudden, a searing pain cut through the small child's body. He fell to the ground and his eyes snapped shut.

"Ahhhh, Mommy, Daddy, help!" John called out. His parents just backed up in fear.

A few seconds passed before the man spoke up, "Wh-wha-what are you?"

The boy opened his eyes, confused, and looked around while trying to hold in the pain.

People all over the parking lot were shouting, "MONSTER" and "ALIEN" and running away from the small helpless child.

John peered down at his hands, and where milky white skin used to be, green replaced it.

Pain soared through his chest and feet, and before long, his clothes had disappeared and green skin had taken its place.

His parents backed away, disgust filling their faces.

"You're a monster! A red eyed, green skinned monster! Get away from us," The mother screamed as she and the father took off in their Mini Van, leaving John crying alone on the pavement.

"Please…Please help me," He sputtered as his head spun around and he fainted onto the ground.

* * *

Lex's Lab 

"How sad, I almost cried! NOT" Circe chuckled to the room

Morgan Le Fey frowed at Luthor, who had a look of happiness on his face.

"You stupid mortal. His greatest fear isn't being rejected. Its losing his family again on Mars. You will never kill him this way."

Lex pulled out his laser and pointed it at the masked villainess.

"Sometimes one must look past the obvious solution. Sure, he misses his family and wishes he could be back on Mars. But he also feels out-casted by his teammates; by the world. His only wish is to look like the other members. To look slightly normal all the time so that the people he saves wouldn't run away in fear of him."

Morgan backed off after Lex placed the gun back in his pocket.

Luthor sneered as he turned to look back at the Martian, a look of horror pasted on his slumbering face.

* * *

So R&R, and thanks to those who reviewed while I was gone. I apreciate it. 

Remember, the more reviews i have, the faster i wanna update.


	11. Out of the Shadows

IM BAAAAAACK... haha i finally found some free time in my day to write another two chapters. Im going to release the next one in a couple of days. Ive been so busy with school and sports and everything, but I dont want you fans to think I forgot about you.

Now, without further adou, CHAPTER TWELVE

enjoy!

* * *

Luthor leisurely got up from the grimy reclining chair placed next to his even dustier dream monitor.  
The many eyes of the numerous villains impatiently followed Luthor as he paced back and fourth in front of the six stretchers, a blank expression etched on his features. After several minutes of silence, Sinestro at long last spoke up.  
"So, is the alien dead?" 

Lex raised an eyebrow, and nodded his head while a enormous grin spread across his face.  
"So what was the fricken delay for?" Morgan questioned in an irritated tone.

Lex looked as though he was about to lash out violently, but instead he simply said,  
"Something feels out of place…not right."

The room once again became silent, but that didn't last long because a crash was abruptly heard in the back of the lab. Two seconds later all the power in the room went out, and the only object the villains could see was the silhouette of a muscular creature looming in the darkness. The other villains quivered with escalating fear at the foreboding monster. But Lex wasted no time, and as soon as his eyes adjusted to the suffocating gloom, he shot off in the direction of his weapon table and clutched the nearest laser gun.

"Welcome Batman," Lex half snickered, half roared. "Come to join your friends in hell?"  
And with that he fired the guitar-sized firearm at the shadow. It hit nothing.

Suddenly, a hushed ringing sound crescendoed as a batarang sliced through the air and severed the laser in half.  
Joker cried out, "Luthor, I think you missed"  
Lex hastily threw the damaged gun to the ground and growled in frustration as he swiftly pivoted to face the villains. He grinned evilly and intensely whispered, "find him," laughing as the assorted villains dispersed.

Meanwhile, determined to finish his plan, Luthor seized Diana off one of the stretchers and threw her over his shoulder as he ran into the next room.

* * *

Down the hall, Joker had taken the liberty to hunt for Bruce alone. He stealthily crept down the passageway, turning, looking to the ceiling for a sign of life. 

"Batman, I know we've had our differences in the past, but today there is one common denominator in our love-hate relationship. We both loath Luthor!" Joker explained as he silently walked down the hall.

"So why don't you come down here and talk, huh?" Joker was about to continue when a body-shaped shadow fell from the ceiling onto the floor in front of Joker. He leaned forward out of curiosity, and found it was Circe. She was knocked out cold and a large knuckle shaped bruise was forming on her broken nose. Joker backed up, eyes wide with fear as Batman dropped out of nowhere and landed at his feet.

"You're messing with the wrong bat, Joker. You hurt my friends, and I can assure everyone here, I WILL hurt you. Now don't EVER try this again," Batman growled dangerously in a deep, intimidating voice. Then he moved swiftly forward and slammed an open palm on a pressure point located on Joker's hunched back, causing him to crumple forward and hit the metal floor.

Batman took a step back, rage threatening to take over, when the vision in his right eye suddenly blurred. He rubbed it in aggravation, but it only got worse as nausea crept through his stomach. He gasped as invisible hands pulled his feet out from under him and he landed next to Joker with a bone-breaking crunch.

Hro and Morgan stepped out of the shadows, victorious smiles on their faces. Hro reached down and pulled a small dart from Batman's neck, he grinned and said, "works every time!" as he proceeded to drag Batman's lifeless form to where Luthor was waiting. Morgan followed, carrying a dazed and confused clown in her arms.

* * *

Batman blinked his eyes slowly, a headache settling in as he struggled to gain composure and adjust to his surroundings. Finally, he managed to sit up enough so he could see the room clearly, and what he saw sent waves of abhorrence up his spine. 

Luthor was standing about five feet away holding Diana, her eyes wide and laced with fear. Batman's face turned scarlet with fury as his eyes traced the outline of a sizeable blade at her throat, held by Lex.

"Morning Batty, glad you could finally join your girlfriend and I." He smirked evilly, violence igniting his eyes.

Bruce positioned his hands on the ground as he prepared to brutally lunge at Luthor, when he felt a cold, hard piece of metal against his skull; a gun barrel.

* * *

So that was it...I hope you liked it! I spent a lot of time working with my thesaurus to make my writing a bit more interesting. Please Read and Review, it assists me and makes it easier to write better chapters. 

Thanks to all those who reviewed during my absence. I love you all.

DianaRulz


	12. Heroes Defeated?

"Thank you Joker, his expression was starting to bug me," Lex said as he loosened his grip on Diana.

Joker rubbed his back, still sore from Batman's earlier hit. He hesitated for a moment, and then quickly punched Batman's face. "Sweet revenge, haha!"

Diana felt dread crawl up her throat as she saw Batman so easily overpowered by his enemies, but she kept her head craned back so as to not slice off a portion of her skin with the knife.

She opened her mouth to speak,  
"How can you guys be so heartless? Sure, we are archenemies and all, but really, what are you going to do once the Justice League is eliminated? None of you have real jobs, and there aren't really any other superheroes to bug the heck out of…" 

It wasn't in Diana's personality to reason with the bad guys, but with the life of her teammates-the life of Bruce-on the line, she couldn't afford to be arrogant.

She felt Lex's chest shake behind her… _he was laughing?_

Lex chuckled silently as he tilted the weapon up toward the light, letting it gleam dangerously,  
"Poor dumb woman, don't act like this isn't something I want to do. I am quite aware of what we are doing, and I am also quite aware of the fact that I have wanted to do this my whole life. Don't try to treason with me, because the fact is, I have already won. Haha, hahaha" 

_Lex_

Diana narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists vehemently.

"Haha hahah haaahaa," Joker joined in, letting off a huge belly laugh that reverberated off the chilling walls. "Hah-AHHHHGHHHH"

Just then, Batman sprung from his position on the steel floor and smashed the back of his head into Jokers, sending him sprawling across the dusty ground. At the same time, Diana grabbed Lex's groin, and quickly tightened her hands into a vice-like fist. Luthor let of a horrific wail and in the blink of an eye, brought the blade down across Diana's throat and sliced it. She dropped face first onto the ground like a rag doll, a puddle of blood forming around her. Lex swiftly backed up away from her body, still clutching his pants in pain, and hobbled as fast as his legs could carry him toward his weapon table.

He began to regret his decision after Batman let off a ferocious roar comparable to a bear, and Lex's hands shook as he loaded one of  
the guns.

* * *

Batman felt his head spin as he looked down at the stiff form of Diana. Blood formed a river and was swirling hypnotically around Batman's feet, clouding his vision. Hot and hopeless tears slipped down his stoic mask and burned his skin. He took his mask off his face, and threw it far behind him in fury, and all he could think of was demolishing Luthor.

He sprung off the ground, letting two batarangs fly, and landed a few feet from Lex.

"I warned you… I warned all of you what would happen. You didn't listen…no one listened…and now…. I'm going to have to snap you in half…" Batman growled in a low but violent voice, pausing in between steps.  
The panic drained from Lex's face as he turned around slowly, waiting for the hero to get close enough; close enough to… 

"UAHHHHHH" Luthor grunted loudly as he brought up a loaded shotgun and fired bullet after bullet into Batman's face.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

Shots rang with rage around the room, raining shells. Lex looked around at his devastation and was pleased to find the fallen bat, a scarlet pool surrounding him. The villain bent down and checked for a pulse, but none was found.

"I DID IT! I REALLY REALLY DID IT! I defeated the entire Justice League!! HAHA"

_Lex_

Lex gazed down upon the fallen hero's and villians. He spotted Joker attempting to get up, and ran over to him. Clasping his hand, he pulled the clown off the floor and readied the news for him.

Joker looked up at Luthor, and seeing joy in his eyes he asked, "What happened here?"

"Well my friend, it seems as though we have just beaten our enemies. We have wiped out the entire league. You and I buddy, you and I... well, I think it goes without saying that I did most of the work, but, nevermind that! The two of us, we're gunna be pals now. I'm done with loathing you." Lex said happily in a dreamlike state.

Joker tilted his head, and then looked behind him, he gasped at the bodies of Batman and Wonderwoman dead on the floor, and after taking in all the destruction, he began to dance.

"YEAH WE DEFEATED THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. BOO YAHHH, YAHH. I win! I finally win! Victory is mine- I mean ours."

Luthor turned away from the clown when he heard a distant voice...a voice calling his name.

_Lex! Lexxx, Lex!_

It was louder this time, spoken by a woman. Suddenly he felt his body float away, as if it were light as air, and delerium took over as he lost consiousness...

* * *

Oooh, whats happening to Lex? You wont know unless you REVIEW lol.

Yeah, big plot twist in the next chapter, which will by the last one. Sorry this chappy is like a billion years late.

Ooh yeah, and I wanted to note that I dont own U2 and im not affiliated with them...because I mentioned them in an earlier chapter and I dont wanna get sued.


	13. You're Kidding, Right?

_Luthor turned away from the clown when he heard a distant voice calling his name._

_LEX! LEXXX, LEX!_

_It was louder this time, spoken by a woman. Suddenly he felt his body float away, as if it was light as air and delirium took over as he lost consciousness.  
_

* * *

"LEX you fat pig!" a woman yelled venomously.

"I told you to be ready with those files! I clearly told you on the phone 'be ready with those files before the big executives arrive because the future of LexCorp's merger rests on this meeting'.

Lex rubbed his eyes roughly, trying to clear the haze from his head. He still couldn't completely comprehend the words being spat at him, or the person who was spitting them for that matter. There was a sizable pond of drool on the desk infront of him though.

"You boss me around non-stop! 'Get my coffee, get my bagels, answer the phone, fix my super-suit', but then when I ask you to do one thing yourself, one tiney tiny thing that would benefit the company, you FALL ASLEEP!"

_Fall asleep??_

Lex lifted his head quickly and found himself face to face with his secretary/assistant Mercy. He snapped his head to the right, then the left. His face turned a deep burgundy as he slammed his fists on the desk, leaving deep cracks on the surface.

"Mercy! Where are the Justice League?" Lex growled as reality dawned on him.

Mercy's jaw dropped in anger. "What do you mean where are the Justice League? Did you even hear a thing I just said? Geez! Sometimes I just want to...hey!"

Lex smacked her across the face, fury practically dripping from his pores. 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Fin

* * *

So that was the plot twist. Hope you didnt catch on. See what happens when you review; I post a new chapter immediately.

Thanks to all who read or reviewed.

Sequel?

DianaRulz


End file.
